Oak-Crescent
by Sprinkled-Rainbows
Summary: David Strider lives in an apartment on Oak-Crescent known mostly for it's supernatural happenings and more than often home to some strange not-so-human people. Dave being the curious teenager he is moved here a year ago to investigate these events and set up his own office, however he quickly learned this is not a neighborhood you want to live in.


It's pitch black and eerily quiet as you crouch beneath your desk in hopes of hiding from whatever lurks in the corner of your office. Movement caught your attention as you peer through your hands at what you only suspect to be a shadow crawler or anything that could attack you, however your eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and shapes become clearer. In the corner of the room is not any supernatural being but a spider- a huge spider that you still have a fear for but not as much as the supernatural beings the radio warned about. This was pure torture hiding under a desk waiting for the darkness to pass. After a lengthy amount of time the darkness became less enveloping and like mist, of course this meant the darkness was passing and the creatures that lurk within it are making their way through. With a sigh of relief you turn on the radio to break the silence throughout your apartment.

A bubbly and deep voice issued from the radio now placed beside you "_Well I've got to say that was a close one; the darkness is making its way through old Oak-Crescent and closing in on Kingsley Avenue, so all warnings go out to those areas haha remember folks to light a candle once the darkness has passed to clear the area of unwanted mist and stay in tune for any updates on what's going on your area. We're counting down to the curfew which is now at 15 minutes so do not wander and stay safe" _

You assume the darkness has pretty much left your apartment so you crawl from the small space under your desk and put the radio on a stand. Everything looks fine and no damage was done, you definitely were not expecting the darkness to sweep through until October but you guess life is unpredictable. After looking through a few draws you finally find some old cheap candles which you really need to stock up on. You shift through to find some matches or maybe even a lighter…let's see a few charms and some salt but not anything you were looking for. There's no chance to run to the store as it's nearly curfew and no matter what excuse you give the store will remain closed until morning. You sigh and shut the draws deciding that maybe turning on the light will just have to do; it's not as effective as a candle but an alternative. Strange activity has been high during these past few weeks but it'll die down; this is Oak-Crescent and this is the normal.

You swift the light on and watch some darkness floating at the edges of your room, which you hope disappears or you'll never sleep. You make a mental note to dust later and remove the spider that is making its way back into a hole. You shuffle towards the small cramped bathroom and pull the string to switch the light on. It's a bit too bright at first but your eyes adjust and now you can finally have a good look at yourself. It's been a few days since you've showered seeing as the house has been immersed in the darkness for a few days. You were only able to grab a few snacks and go to bathroom but you'd returned quickly to the safety of your desk. The mirror seems to have some darkness lingering about a crack on the corner but other than that nothing has been left behind that shouldn't be. Looking at your reflection see your hair is slightly a mess and your face puffy. You don't look particularly well but you'll be able to fix that with some food and a drink, maybe some exercise would be good for you too although all hopes of fresh air will be gone until the morning. Turning the tap much more than it should need to be turned you run the black water until it clears and then you wash your hands and face, being careful to check the water in case of remnants of the darkness. Luckily for you it has completely disappeared and your life should return back to normal for at least a few days. Now where did your shades go?

Your phone which sits in the bottom of your pocket beeps loudly, sounding the alarm for curfew meaning all windows were to be locked and lights out. You sigh not knowing whether you should leave the lights on to filter out the darkness or turn them off to avoid any new visitors in the night. You settle for leaving them on, maybe for some comfort and close the curtains to block the outside. As you shift through your place things are picked up along the way like leftover Chinese food which you definitely couldn't eat now and some magazines which you wedge between the pillows on your sofa. The place isn't so bad. It has two bedrooms; one which is used as an office and one which is your own room. A small satisfactory bathroom…you guess and the main area which serves as your living room as well as your kitchen.

Your computer chimes from your bedroom and you can only imagine that it is either your best friend John Egbert or your not-so-much a friend Rose Lalonde. You swiftly make your way to your beloved dinosaur of a computer and open up Pesterchum. It's quite surprising you kept this on during the last few days and that it wasn't toasted within that time.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:34 –

EB: you haven't been answering our messages for a while?

EB: whats up?

TG: hey calm it Egbert

TG: it's only been a few days and I'm guessing by our messages you mean you

EB: what? no! everyone's been worried like you'd gone and died or something

TG: trust me on this

TG: you'd have known if I'd died because I'd be all haunting up your life and wrecking your shit. But seriously I had to deal with some shit

EB: like what

TG: pushy

TG: just some supernatural disturbance nothing I can't handle

EB: like what?

TG: jeeeze what is up with you today it was just the October darkness going through

EB: just darkness? nothing came out of it right and attacked you

EB: you're not possessed or noticing anything strange

TG: nah nothing at all

EB: oh that's good

EB: I heard some black figures have been making their way around your area?

TG: yeah it's just the night guards

EB: haha dave why are they even called night guards don't they attack people

TG: no

EB: um yeah they do

TG: well no because people aren't stupid enough to go out past curfew anyway

TG: whatever dude I gotta sleep and stock up on shit in the morning

EB: oh okay

EB: I know!

EB: I should come over some time with school over

EB: maybe we could explore this strange town of yours!

Nope. That is one thing you definitely did not want to do and he just doesn't understand what kind of place you live in. It's not one for ordinary people like him.

**NOTE: Okay so this was just written up quickly and I'm not sure where this is going to go but I may carry this on if people want? and I just edited this because woweeee there were some big errors and probably still are ..**


End file.
